the potter triplets meet godric Gryffindor
by salllzy
Summary: Godric receives a letter asking for help to rebuild Hogwarts to its former glory he just never expected to find his mate at war time
1. Chapter 1

An owl flew over the clouds until it arrived at its destination Texas more specifically the sheriff's office a set of hands opened the letter and began to read it

_Dear Godric Gryffindor _

_We hope that this letter find you in good health, you maybe wondering why this letter has been addressed to you? It is simple the wizarding world in England is corrupt and we desperately need you too come back. The ministry that once looked after the citizens has now became corrupt with greed and the current Minster cares for nothing other than filling his own pockets. _

_Hogwarts has suffered the most the standards of the school have dropped, the O.W.L and N.E.W.T classes could be passed by a third year or even a second year, many things are suffering very badly and this is part of the reason why the war in Britain started. Our Father Lord Voldemort didn't agree with the way that the wizarding world worships the very floor that Dumbledore walks on, nor does he approve of the way that many of our traditions have died instead of Yule we now have Christmas due to the increase of Muggleborns coming into the Wizarding world. _

_There are several things that you need to know before you think about a decision, one of the main things is creature views we have done our research and found that you are a vampire which will mean that you will be frowned upon and looked at with disgust, despite the fact that you are indeed Godric Gryffindor. _

_The second major thing is Dark arts, the ministry and Dumbledore will have you believe that the dark arts are pure evil and should never be practiced, yet that is not true we are descendents of Slytherin and found that some of the greatest healing spells and potions are classed as 'dark' yet they could be used to help millions of witches and wizards. _

_The third thing is the traditions which are dying out as we stated earlier we now have Christmas instead of Yule and the same sex relationships are frowned upon because Muggleborns come from religious backgrounds and try too force their beliefs onto us, even though three quarters of the wizarding world is either gay or bisexual it is still perceived as wrong. _

_The fourth thing that we will inform you of is the war, the war has started due too a lot of things but the light will have you believe that we are out to kill all muggles and Muggleborns which is not the case. We want them to have a better understanding of our world before they come into it; instead of destroying our world too fit their views. _

_We also will tell you that we are not getting in contact with you so that you may fight our war; no we are more than willing to fight it ourselves. The world will not change unless we help change it, we do not need you to help us with the war but what we do need help with is Hogwarts the school is too corrupt for us too deal with the future generations need help and sadly we cannot give it too them. _

_Thank you for reading this Hedwig will wait for your reply even if it is to say that you will not becoming back. _

_Sincerely _

_The Potter-Riddle Triplets _

_Harry Potter-Riddle _

_Sarah Potter-Riddle _

_Angela Potter-Riddle _

The owl gave a hoot at the thought of her master and wondered if she would receive any bacon for this, after all she did give him the letter.

Godric read and reread the letter again just too make sure that he had all the facts, a war what had happened to the wizarding world for this too come about? And the school! It had been designed for the soul purpose of teaching the next generations all the skills they would need to survive in the world, as for the ministry that would need to be sorted as well along with the creature views, rights and traditions. No wonder they had gotten in contact with him the wizarding world was falling apart at the seems and only four people cared enough to stop it from happening, also all this talk about dark arts had him worried what had been happening? Even Salazar wasn't this bad! Yes dark arts were taught at Hogwarts but that was too know which ones could help and which too stay clear of, it seemed that Godric would have to return to the world he left behind but first he needed to call Eric his childe.

~~~~~~~~~~~England Riddle Manor~~~~~

It was safe too say that many things never shocked Lord Voldemort since he had found out the truth about the Potters, it had came too a shock to all of them to find out that they were his children! He had thought that they had died the night that they had gone missing, he Lucius and Severus were shocked too find out the truth and vowed to get Dumbledore back for the pain that he had caused. But right now he needed to deal with three troublesome children who were trying and failing too look innocent as can be.

"You did what?"

Angela's dark brown hair was hiding her face as she struggled not to laugh as she replied

"We sent a letter too Godric Gryffindor."

Lucius groaned and placed a hand on his face as he asked

"And why pray tell did you do that."

Sarah looked at her father and pinned him with her crimson eyes

"Because he is the only one that can help us, think about it he knows more of the old laws about the wizarding world than anyone else. While he may not be a part of the war that doesn't mean that we cannot ask him for advice, think about it. He knows more about the original goals for Hogwarts and the ministry than anyone else we know."

Harry nodded his head and continued

"Not to mention all that knowledge that he will know as well, if we can use even one law to help us that is better than nothing at all. Besides it will be mice to meet the one and only Godric Gryffindor and you can't say that you don't want to meet him."

Severus shook his head and knew that the three of them were beaten as Voldemort sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while stating

"He is your responsibility then."

The three nodded and replied in sync

"Of course"

The three soon walked out of their fathers study with a smile on their faces that spelled doom for all.

~~~~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sat in an office was Harry Potter at the age of twenty one, his sisters Sarah Potter and Angela Potter. While they were not biologically Potters they still hadn't gotten around to changing their names, so they had settled on Potter-Riddle a combination of the two while they still debated taking their full original names.

Harry had jet black hair that went down to his hips tied back at the nape of his neck in a clip, his Arvada Kedavra green eyes shone with happiness. Next to him sat Sarah her midnight black hair held streaks of sliver in it, she also had crimson eyes much like her sire in that regard. Finally there was Angela who had dark chocolate brown hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes with sliver swirling around the pupils, the three were waiting for a reply to their letter and had been waiting for several days now and they still had no reply.

It wasn't until a week later that they received a reply that shocked them

_Dear Potter-Riddle Triplets _

_When I received your letter I was shocked, many people do not know that I am still alive and well. While that can be said I was still shocked as many do not know about me being a vampire and am very curious about how you came into such information as only the founders knew, as for your letter I must say that I am quite shocked. _

_You are of course right about Hogwarts it was created with a soul purpose and that was teaching the younger generations to defend and look after themselves without having to rely on their parents. It saddens and pains me to know that the school that I once held dear has lost its purpose and goal. _

_While that can be said there are several things that I need to addressed first, one of the things being is the war that you spoke of. Is it true that the war started over something so simple yet so complex? I find that it is hard to believe as I do not know you I cannot trust your judgement, yet when I check your letter I found that the parchment was soaked in a truth potion which means that how ever hard it is for me to believe it is the truth. _

_I must confess that I am worried about this war and how it will affect the school, I will NOT even consider helping rebuild the school if the students are a target. I may not be at or near the school but my first priority is the students, as for the ministry there are several old laws that should be able to help you but I cannot place such laws into a letter as there is no way of knowing if it will be intercepted. _

_The next thing on my ever growing list is my involvement in this war that seems to be going on, I will not actively take part in it and I ask that you do not ask me to do so. While I can help with laws and advice that is all I will offer you, this is not my war and while you have stated that you do not wish for me to fight it for you I cannot help but think that many others will not share the same idea. _

_As for the ministry I stated earlier that there are laws that can help but they can only be used by a founder, or a descendent of a founder. That is the only way that such laws will work it was a fail safe that we designed to make sure that no one could invoke them. _

_Other than those few simple things I will be happy to help with the school, my childe along with his childe and a friend will be coming with me. I will also warn you that there will be a muggle coming as well a woman by the name of Sookie Stackhouse, a interesting woman I will admit as she has the ability to read minds which leads me to believe she has creature blood in her. _

_I shall be arriving shortly most likely within a day of you receiving this letter. _

_Sincerely _

_Godric Gryffindor _

The three sat and stared at the letter in shock before running to the main hall were a death eater meeting was been held, the three burst in the doors causing everyone to draw their wands and glare at them.

None of the trio paid them any attention as they walked to the throne and showed the letter to their sire who was twitching in anger.

As they showed him the letter he began to read it as he read his eyes began to widen in shock, standing up he hissed at his three children

"_Is this true?" _

Harry looked at Voldemort and nodded his head before replying back

"_Yes it is, just as we soaked our letter in truth potion he has done us the same curtsey. It would be very unwise for us not too take his advice we will need it, after all he is the remaining founder." _

Voldemort nodded and gestured for Lucius and Severus to step forward and read the letter, as the two read it they had the same reaction that the other four had. They couldn't believe their luck! He was willing to help them!

While they all held a silent conversation many people began to wonder what was going on and hushed whispers broke out amongst the outer circles.

By the time the group had stopped many rumours and ideas were going around but none knew the truth, Voldemort turned to his followers and spoke

"Silence"

The effect was immediate, everyone fell quiet turning to his children he spoke

"You will compose a reply and send it by one of the shadow eagles so that it will get there within the hour while I explain things here."

The three nodded and made their way out of the meeting hall and back towards Harry's study to make a reply, once they sat down they composed a reply

_Dear Godric _

_We have received your letter and will answer a few things for you; our father has spoken and agreed that you will not be part of the war. But we will not say no to any advice that you are willing to give us. _

_We have also spoken to our sire and he has said that you and your company will be roomed at the manor, rather than you taking lodgings at somewhere that could be attacked. It is a safety precaution as well as an act of faith and trust; we will also supply you with fresh blood rather than true blood._

_We are interested in how the school came about but that can wait for another time, one when there is peace and we are not fighting for our very lives. _

_You will of course have access to our library; it may help you in finding out what creature blood your female companion might have. While it may not be much at this time it is all we can offer you. _

_We will also take an oath if you wish to state that we will not ask you to be active in the war. As you know we take oaths very seriously and we will not break it again it is an act of faith. _

_Many other things can be addressed when you arrive at the manor, the letter will turn into a portkey when you and your company are ready to enter the manor. _

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter-Riddle _

_Angela Potter-Riddle _

_Sarah Potter-Riddle _

With the letter done they sent it off with Angela's shadow eagle Amos, and waited for their guests to arrive.

~~~~~~~ Texas~~~~~

Godric was sat in his office when a shadow eagle appeared with a letter attached to its leg, reading it he felt his eyes widen. This was a lot more than he was expecting and for them to offer an oath as well, they must be serious!

Sniffing the parchment he smelt the familiar scent of truth potion in the parchment, he shook his head and wondered why they were going through so much trouble. But then he remembered the school they were worried about the standards of the school and discrimination that was happening and they truly had no one else to turn too, which made him think who their ancestor was? He had to be one of the founder after all he never told anyone else that he was a vampire, but then again the founders had pieced everything together and figured it out for themselves. But that still left him wondering which one it was he supposed he would find out when he got there, it was time for him to return and he would return with a very large bang.

A grin formed on his face at the though ohh yes the wizarding world was in for a shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting was never a fun thing to do, its never interesting either. Waiting can cause many things such as boredom and random bouts of insanity, which is the case of the Potter-Riddle triplets. Since they were having random bouts of insanity they were driving everyone crazy and not the good kind of crazy either, it was more of the 'we-are-so-bored-we-will-make-you-all-suffer' type insanity.

It had been two days since they had sent their letter two very, very, very, very long days. Seeing as they had drove everyone crazy they had been placed under house arrest, which in itself was torture.

Just as they were about to die of boredom a house elf appeared

"Master is having guests in the foyer."

The three shared a grin, and not one of them cute grins you see on children when they are happy, no this was more of a 'finally-they-are-here-just-as-we-were-about-too-kill-someone' type grin.

Calmly walking down to the foyer they came across a group of four vampires and one human, each was looking around the room in veiled awe. Calmly they entered the room and coughed all eyes locked onto them as Harry spoke

"We are glad you decided to come."

The shortest member of the group inclined his head and replies

"I am Godric, next to me is my childe Eric. The dark haired vampire if William, but he prefers to be called Bill next to William is Sookie, and finally the final member is Eric's childe Pam."

During the introduction each member inclined their heads as they didn't know the proper greeting for witches and wizards except for Godric who seemed to be forgoing them.

Sarah and Angela shared a look it reminded them of someone, smirking they glanced at Harry who wore a calm smile on his face that seemed to be out of place. It was like he was forcing himself to be calm, they would have to find out what is wrong with him later either that or resort to telling their father.

Harry knew what was going through his sister's heads; he could see the wheels in his head turning at an alarming rate. At the rate that the wheels were turning they would probably figure it out very, very soon. That was a conversation that he wasn't looking forwards too. On the outside he was showing calmness but on the inside he was panicking all his instincts were screaming 'MATE' at him, but the problem was he couldn't tell who it was. And not to mention it looked like Sookie was claimed by a vampire as well which meant if she was his mate (which he doubted very much as he didn't swing that way) he would have to kill Bill for her.

And to think this day had started out bad and had now got even worse, he could see a very big headache coming on and he really didn't like it. Smiling he glanced at the group and says in a welcoming tone

"Welcome, I am Harry Potter-Riddle next to me with the crimson eyes is my sister Sarah Potter-Riddle, and the one hiding behind her is Angela Potter-Riddle. We welcome you to our home and we hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

With that he began to walk out of the room while gesturing them to follow him, as they walked they went down the very familiar path of their sire's study knocking on the door they received no answer sharing a look the three pushed the door open only too see…..

**Here is a note I have fixed some of the grammar errors in the previous chapters and this chapter as well. Thanks for bearing with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

As the door opened it revealed a sight that the three never wanted to see EVER! It was the sight of their sire, bearer and their protector in the middle of having sex.

The reactions were instantaneously and very varying, Sarah tilted her head to the side and whistled Angela blushed and covered her eyes while whimpering, Harry sighed and looked at the group Sookie was doing a wonderful impression of a tomato while Eric, Pam and Godric looked on with awe. Sighing he took out his wand and doused them in cold water, he would of laughed if it wasn't for the look of pure murder on their faces as they all turned and glared at the him.

Harry would later admit that it was truly a scary sight to behold.

Voldemort glared at the three that he called children as he ground out

"How long have you been there?"

Sarah couldn't help but give a cheeky reply

"Long enough to know that we will have a baby sibling soon"

Three stinging hexes got sent her way and the three were satisfied with the yelp of pain that she gave, but it didn't last for long as they were once again doused in cold water. Growling could be heard as Sarah spoke up from her hiding place

"You know it is a natural reaction for me! I didn't mean to do it!"

Angela bit back a snort but still had her hands over her eyes, the red colour had began to recede from her face as Snape replied

"You should have knocked then."

Harry snorted and replied

"We did, know you were just too busy creating new siblings for us to notice."

If anyone asks Lucius would deny that he blushed, and he still denies it too this day.

Eric was impressed he didn't even know there was a position like that! He would have to try it out on someone, but who can he use it on?

Pam was silently applauding their flexibility; she didn't even know that anyone could bend like that! Let alone stay in that position for any length of time. Perhaps she could take a leaf of out her sire's book and find someone to test it on.

Godric was both impressed and upset, it was clear that the three held a strong love for one and other, a love that he one day hoped to gain for himself. But until that day came he would just document the position for a later date, after all it is better to be on the safe side and all that.

Sookie was mortified, never mind horrified. She had just witnessed three men having sex and their children joking about it call her a prude but she didn't like people knowing about her sex life or what she did in it.

Bill wanted to laugh at the look on Sookie's face, perhaps they could try out a few moves later.

The door had been closed while the three got dressed, not that it took them very long soon they were all sat inside the study while Voldemort was sat behind his desk his fingers clasped in a triangle as he asked

"What can we can we do for you?"

Harry risked a glance and tried not to laugh it seems they had all found a new position to try out; looking back at his sire Harry spotted the amusement in his eyes as he replied

"We were not sure which wing to put them on, after all there are several wings they could be placed in. but there is all so the problem of the outer circle."

Voldemort nodded his head as he pondered what to reply with, thinking for a few more minutes he replied

"Put them in the same wing that you are in, all those that are in the outer circle see that they are in your wing of the manner they would dare attack them. Not unless they wanted a painful death, I will also place extra wards on the wing as well."

Harry nodded his head and stood up; soon the rest of the group stood up and followed them to the wing of the manor that belonged to them. After all it wasn't like they were going to be here for long right? RIGHT?


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will. **

The rooms had been warded against everything including sunlight, which had caused a ten minute fight between everyone but the triplets wouldn't hear a word of it. They had even soundproofed the rooms for them as well as their own merely stating

"If you're going to have sex we would rather not hear it, and the same could be said for us."

This caused any arguments to die on the groups lips.

After the warding the three were tired having used up most of their magical cores, despite the fact that they had taken turns in doing the warding. As the parted for the night pleasantries were exchanged allowing everyone to go to their own rooms.

Godric had found his room it be fit for a king, the bedding was made from silk the finest if he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely was. The bed itself was a large four poster bed in a rich ebony wood, he also had the suspicion that the rest of the room were grand if not grander than the room he was currently in.

After he had done a quick tour of his room and the en suite bathroom he sat down in a large and comfortable looking chair as he began to think about the past months events, he had been shocked and intrigued when he had received the first letter but that quickly made way for anger as he learned about the war. After the anger there was pure undiluted fury as he read about the schools standards, when the school was built it was built for all humans and magical creatures alike! So what had happened?

The more he thought on the matter the angrier he became; oh couldn't how he wanted to kill the current fool of a headmaster but that couldn't happen for some time. For now he was willing to bind his time until the right moment and he was sure that the family that he was staying with would gladly help him out in the torture department, perhaps with the right persuasion his childe Eric would join in as well.

Sighing he looked around the room until his eyes locked onto the sight of a book case filled with books, while that was not unusual the book case itself had been charmed to grow as more books were added. As he walked closer to the book case he noticed that most of the books were on dark magic and healing abilities, as he looked at the book case he wondered who had the room before him.

Gently picking up a book he went back to his chair and sat down flipping through the pages his mind went over what he had seen of the triplets, he could safely and willingly admit that they were not what he was expecting at all, but the most shocking one of them all was Harry it was almost like something in his blood called to him, like his very soul screamed for him to dominate him. Godric's eyes widened as he thought over everything from today's meeting, the unable to meet his eyes, standing with a posture that said 'claim me!' the way his blood sang to him, the way he felt the over bearing need to protect and cherish.

Now Godric was many things but he was not a fool, the answer to the questions was staring him right in the face and the only answer he could come up with was Harry was his mate. It was the only thing that made any sense to him at all.

Groaning Godric closed the book and tried not to hit himself in the face with it, how on earth was he going to explain this to the child's fathers?

At that moment the only thing Godric could say was

"I am so dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Voldemort knew that something was going on in his own home; he could feel it after all he was a dark lord. It had taken him years to get where he was now, it had taken him even longer to get his two lovers but he wouldn't change anything except for going insane and trying to kill his babies.

He would have to pay Dumbledore back for that, oh yes he knew that the old man had planted that fear and obsession in his mind. How he deliberately left him at the orphanage and not allowing anyone to adopt him, he had even gone as far as trying to block his true heritage from him.

Sighing he leaned back on his chair and thought over recent years events, the birth of his heirs, his children the ones he could of spoilt and taught until he was on the verge of killing minions for their mistakes that they made.

But that had not happened instead he was forced to believe that they had died, causing him Severus and Lucius to become depressed and devastated. He had even tried to kill on of his own babies his own flesh and blood! Oh how he hated himself for it, how he fell into Dumbledore's trap and allowed himself to become manipulated into becoming something that he wasn't.

He would never forgive himself for many things in this life and the list was not long, but it brought him the most pain. He had tortured the only men he loved while he was insane, even though he was insane and they had forgiven him he couldn't bring himself to forgive himself and most likely never would. But he lovers would never need to find that out and if he had his way he would take it too the grave with him, he had even tortured Harry his own baby even though he did not know he hated himself for it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to fight off the morbid thoughts but alas it looked like it wasn't going to happen, he didn't want to dwell on his failures but found that his mind wouldn't allow him to think of anything else. Despite how hard he tried he couldn't help but have nightmares of how his lovers and children screamed as he tortured them, but that was something no one need to know at all and if he had his way no one would ever find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will. **

Severus Snape was a proud man even though there was very little he could truly be proud of, his lovers and children were on that list right above his potions.

He had never felt so happy when he had found out he was pregnant with triplets; he had felt like he was on cloud nine for a full day. Even during a death eaters meeting he still hadn't been able to quell the feeling, he could still remember the day like it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_Severus was stood at the meeting listening as a outer circle member prattled on, but he couldn't focus at all he had been feeling sick for the past few weeks and he had gone to see a healer. When he had seen the healer he was shocked as the healer spoke _

"_Congratulations! In a few months we are going to have three little heirs running around." _

_Severus sat there in shock he looked down at his current flat stomach and placed his hand on it and smiled softly, there growing inside of him was three lives, three children he could and would teach everything he knew too. _

_Standing up he looked at the healer and says _

"_Thank you I will be sure to inform our lord." _

_With that he swept out of the room with black robes billowing behind him. _

_That had been two days ago, he hadn't had the chance to tell Tom and Lucius as both had been busy. So he had waited but as he waited he thought about the babies that were currently growing and was hit with dark thoughts_

_What if Tom and Lucius didn't want them? _

_Would he have to leave? _

_Would his lovers want the lives growing inside of him terminated? _

_He tried to shake the thought away but they were always there at the back of his mind reminding him._

_So now he was at a meeting worrying over his babies he knew he wouldn't allow Tom and Lucius have them terminated not now that he could feel their magic. He was shocked out of his musings as Tom called him _

"_Severus is this meeting boring you?" _

_He tried not to flinch under that piercing red stare, and found himself wondering would one of them inherit those red eyes that he loved so much. Once again he was jolted out of his musing _

"_Well Severus? It seems that you have something more important in you mind." _

_Just as he was about to get cursed Tom was blown back several feet, everyone felt their eyes widen as Tom snarled out _

"_Who did that?" _

_Severus could feel another bout of torture coming on and not the painful kind, the sexual kind. He wanted to tell him he truly did but he didn't know how he would react, but the choice was taken from him as Tom got blasted once again. And his stomach began to glow a soft white all eyes went to his stomach as it glowed taking in a breath he spoke _

"_I'm pregnant with triplets." _

_The only sound that could be heard was the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. _

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~

That was one of his most treasured memories, even though the labour was hell to go through he didn't regret a thing about them.

Even though how he had treated them caused him pain but like they had pointed out

"How were you supposed to know that we are your biological children?"

The matter had been settled quickly after that and surprisingly everyone had started over with a clean slate courtesy of the triplets.

For now they were a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Sarah was sat in her room reading over the most recent report of the school that they had received; after all it was these very reports that caused her and her siblings to look for Godric. She felt like squealing like a school girl Godric Gryffindor was in their home! That was enough to make anyone giddy; looking up from her report she looked out of the window and smiled a soft yet true smile. While there had been many bumps in the road they had came a long way as a family even more so as human beings, yet she knew the still had ways to go before they would ever be fully completed finding her mate was one of those things. But until the war was over she would wait before even thinking about looking for her mate, she would never bring a innocent person into this mess little did she know her mate was already inside of the manor waiting for the right time to act.

Sighing she glanced at the report and placed it on her desk with all of the others, she decided that she would show them to Godric at a later date for now she needed to meditate sitting on the floor she crossed her legs and closed her eyes before controlling her breathing.

Pam was sat in her room reading, she enjoyed very few things but reading was one of them. While she did like sex she wasn't as crazy as her sire Eric sure it was a good way to relieve stress and relax but wanting it all the time? That was something that she couldn't do at all, standing up she moved to the bed were she lay down and continued to read while she read her mind went in different directions. Finding herself unable to finish the book she decided to go for a walk after all a manor this big should have large grounds.

Angela was restless which was never a good thing at all, Angela and restless didn't mix it was like mixing Vodka with cider it doesn't taste very nice. Tossing and turning she couldn't help but punch her pillow in frustration despite the fact that her sheets were made of silk she couldn't get comfortable at all, trying not too scream she stood up threw on her dressing gown and stormed out of her room hell bent on trying to get rid of some excess energy and go to sleep. She didn't know who she was about to run into…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Angela had ran straight into Pam and landed on the soft carpet with a small 'thud' she sighed and cursed her inability to look were she was going, looking up she sheepishly smiled and Pam and spoke

"Sorry about that."

Pam's lips twitched

"Don't worry about it."

Pam held her hand out for Angela, who gratefully took it standing up she let go of Pam's hand and began dusting herself off. Looking around she noticed that she was near the gardens glancing at Pam she says

"Would you like to walk around the gardens with me?"

Pam nodded her head and followed Angela out to the gardens was the two of them stayed until morning came.

When the sun had finally arisen everyone in the manor was slowly waking up, removing their bodies out of nice warm beds. Slowly dragging their bodies out of their comfort and into the cold dreary morning, it was normal for many people in the manor to be awake and walking about. Yet in one room of the manor Harry was sat at desk going over letters and treaties as he scanned over one letter he set it aside until another one caught his eye.

_Dear Harry Potter-Riddle _

_It has come to our attention at the Volturi that your country is currently fighting a magical war while normally such things will not interest us as we tend to stay away from the magical community, this had caught our eye. _

_It is not for the simple fact that it is a war that it caught our attention but what your goals are, we heard from a very reliable source that you are trying to get vampires into magical schools, while this is very admirable it is also making us think why? _

_Why are you going through so much trouble to change a world that refuses to be changed, for centuries vampires and other magical beings have been oppressed and treated like mindless beasts with no intelligence and little to no standing in the magical community so why are you so hell bent on trying to change it? _

_Cordially _

_Aro Volturi _

Harry stared at the letter he had felt his eyes widen at the letter and now he was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head now that he had read the last line of who sent it. Standing up he made sure he had tight hold of the letter and began running out of his room and down to his parent's room.

Without knocking he pushed the door open not caring about their state of undress dousing them in water he met the cold gaze of his father as he spoke in a breathless voice

"No time for that now! I have received a letter from the Volturi!"

Voldemort jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, after a few minutes. As he exited the bathroom he grabbed the letter and began to read it, the room was quiet only the sounds of breathing could be heard until Voldemort spoke

"Reply to the, tell them the TRUE goals not what the 'light' has been spouting for all these years."

With that he walked briskly out of his bedroom to no doubt help his son write a reply. Harry sighed and looked at his protector and bearer still laid in bed and says

"I am sorry for ruining your morning together."

Lucius smiled

"HE would have waked us up now anyway."

Harry laughed and walked down to the dining room, as he sat down he noticed that Pam and Angela were very close together. Shaking his head he began to put food on his plate having a sense that he would need all the energy he could get today.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked at the letter and sighed he could only pray that it worked, while the plan was ingenious he didn't know if it worked. Hell their sire, Protector and bearer had no idea that they did this. Sighing he wondered what was going on with the Volturi something must of happened to cause them to get in touch with tem but didn't know what, he looked at the letter once more before sending it off with Aires, Sarah's shadow eagle as Hedwig was out hunting. Looking at the open window he only hoped that they would see the truth in his letter.

~~~~~~~Italy Volturi's main chamber~~~~~~~~

The three ruling brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius were all sat on their thrones as they waited for replies from their letters. When the Cullen's had came to them and told them of their possible mates they were ecstatic after all they could only be married to someone who wasn't their real mate for so long, now they wanted to do nothing else but find and meet their real mates.

As the three pondered what was going to happen three birds appeared out of seemingly nowhere attached to their legs was a letter for each of them, Caius took the letter and began to read his out loud for his brothers

_Dear Idiot Volturi member whose-name-I-cannot-remember _

_I am very shocked and surprised at a letter from you, after all we have been fighting for vampire rights since we were eleven and you have only just heard of it now! Well I am shocked! Was you head shoved so far up your own arse that you some how missed it? _

_I don't expect you to answer the first part as you head is probably shoved up your own arse once again, so I shall make this very quick and so simple a idiot like you could understand. _

_Vampires are one of the most deadly and strongest predators alive, and if you don't understand that then really there is no hope for you considering the fact that you yourself are indeed a vampire. _

_Despite the fact that they are indeed one of the deadliest predators alive and well I might add, they are some of the most interesting and fascinating people I have ever met (which doesn't not include you). _

_That is all I am going to tell you and I suggest that you piss off and do not write to me again _

_Not awaiting you reply _

_Sarah Potter-Riddle _

Caius didn't know whether to laugh or go into a blood rage, the letter was full of insults and barely concealed dislike. He had never written to a more insulting person in all of his time alive and yet he found it very refreshing and interesting she was not afraid to say what was on her mind and he was very welcoming of it.

Marcus was biting his tongue as Caius read out his letter; it seemed his brother had gotten quite the little fire cracker who was not afraid to say what was on her mind. It would do him some good to find someone who would not bow down to his every whim, looking at his letter he felt something akin to dread he had no idea what his letter would be like if the first one was any indication

_Dear Marcus Volturi _

_I find my self surprised that I received a letter from you, what is shocking to me I that you don't know why we are doing what we are doing as the war has been going on for five years now. _

_This letter will be short and too the point, we despise the way that the magical community treats all magical creatures and find ourselves ashamed to be part of said community and if we are to be apart of it them things will and must change. _

_With respect _

_Angela Potter-Riddle _

Well that letter was short and too the point and exceedingly blunt painfully so, the letter itself was barely half a page long! What had they gotten themselves into this time?

Aro didn't know what to expect, one letter had been very insulting and barely concealed dislike while the other had been very blunt and honest. With dread and worry in his stomach he opened his letter

_Dear Volturi King _

_When I received the letter I of course told my parents, now I suppose you want to know our views yes? _

_Well if you didn't then you wouldn't have written to us yes? _

_We find the treatment of magical creatures appalling it is not just vampires and we are changing everything all laws, rules and what ever else we can change then we will. _

_With respect _

_Harrison Potter-Riddle _

As he folded up the letter he could feel Marcus' and Caius's humour coming off them in waves he was beginning to regret badgering his brothers to send those letters out now just what had they dragged them selves into?


	11. Chapter 11

**This story will be split into two parts the first part is this one then the next will focus solely on the war efforts and the vampires try and charm their mates. **

The weeks had flown by without a hitch, everyone could tell that the storm that had been brewing was going to hit and hit hard. While none of them were shocked they didn't want too many innocents getting hurt.

While the hosts were planning the battle Godric was going over everything that had been changed at the school and found himself with the urge to kill all those that had destroyed the founders safe haven, when he had decided to come he knew he would have his work cut out for him but this was ridiculous!

If he was human he would have a headache, hell he was a vampire and still managed to get a headache! Looking back at the paper work he sighed and knew that it would be worth it in the end.

Eric was helping his sire go through the lesson plans, he had seen the changes that the school went through and felt himself angry on behalf of his sire.

Harry, Sarah and Angela were sat in Harry's study going over every plan that they could think of. While they were never going to admit defeat they were willing to ask for help and right now they could only think of three vampires that could help them as everyone else was busy. Sarah grabbed a quill and penned a quick letter.

~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Volturi brothers were sat in the main room talking to Carlisle and his family when a letter appeared; Caius picked it up and read it

_Dear idiot Volturi member _

_It seems that we find ourselves at a bit of a impasse and we are asking for your help you can say no but remember if you do then what my next letter will contain will not be my fault. _

_Waiting your reply _

_Sarah Potter-Riddle _

To say that they were shocked was wrong, they were asking for help in a semi polite way and who were they to deny them? Just as they were about to reply the letter activated itself and whisked them away to England were their help was desperately needed.


End file.
